


Something or Someone

by daegudragon



Series: a   p a c k a g e   d e a l [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Shane, Very brief mentions of sex, almost very dangerous situation, clairvoyant ryan, demon shane, ohio state reformatory, random demon i made up lol, shane loves to tease, tj walked in on them ONCE and now assumes they're fuccing every second behind closed doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegudragon/pseuds/daegudragon
Summary: Ryan's been having nightmares about Ohio ever since he started researching the reformatory. (he's also been being petty about not seeing Shane in his demon form, but that's a totally unrelated plot point, forget it) When the day finally comes that they need to go investigate, everything seems to be going fine. Until Ryan forgets his spirit box in one of the cells and has to go back alone to get it. On second thought, maybe he's not so alone after all.I had the idea to write this the minute the mansfield reformatory episode came out but it got seriously pushed back until now when i just gathered the will to (live) finish it.





	Something or Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking clue why Ryan wouldn't have the script written by now. Maybe it got deleted somehow, perhaps he's just been so busy with /other things/ to get it done, mayhaps both. I also have no clue how they make episodes so I tried to be as vague as possible. 
> 
> Also this is gonna be a series, bc I was gonna make a chaptered fic but fuck that. This isn't where it starts tho, don't worry. There'll be a lot of prequels bc I don't know how to act. I'll be writing that back story shit where they first met, when ryan found out that his crush is demon, you know the good shit.

_ This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we investigate Ohio State Reformatory in Mansfield, Ohio as part of our ongoing investigation into the question: are ghosts real? _

 

“That’s always my favorite part of the episode”, Shane remarked as Ryan sat in between his legs, writing the script for the new episode they would be filming tomorrow. 

“Why, so you can play skeptic and shake your head like an idiot even though if anyone knows ghosts exist, it’s you”, Ryan asks as he types away.

“Hey, it’s not like anyone else knows that.”

“No thanks to you.”

Shane chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him closer, “It’s not my fault I’m such a big and scary demon-”

“Oh jesus, here we go.”

“-that I scare away all those  pusillanimous little ghosts.”

“I don’t know why, you’re just a white, lanky version of the Jolly Green Giant”, Ryan scoffed.

“I’ll have you know that I’m actually a very terrifying being.”

“Sure you are.”

“I’m serious.”

“Mhm.”

Sighing in defeat, the demon leaned his head on the smaller human’s shoulder. His human’s shoulder. It was true that the ghosts saw him in his real form, in all his horny (as in actual horns), scaly, winged black-eyed demon glory. But he would never let Ryan see him like that, much to his boyfriend’s chagrin. 

‘You scare off all the ghosts and you won’t even let me see you?’, he had argued.

‘You got scared of a flashlight at the Sallie house, what makes you think I wouldn’t scare you off too?’

‘Hey! In my defense, Sallie was actually there and posed a threat to me.’

‘You didn’t even see that little fucker and it’s not like I would have let anything touch you’, Shane said, rolling his eyes.

‘Well it’s not like I knew I had a little demon sitting on my shoulder to protect me, now did I?’

In the end, Ryan had inevitably lost the argument as he had a dozen times before and  **probably** would at least a dozen more times. He remained light-hearted in his protests though as he knew Shane had his reasons. 

 

“Can’t we just go to bed?”, Shane sighed after about an hour of trying to not be as bored as he could.

“You don’t even need sleep”, Ryan replied, not stopping his typing.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t like to. Besides who said we’d be sleeping anyway”, the demon added, grazing his lips over Ryan’s neck. It caused the human to stiffen and his fingers hesitated over the keyboard of his laptop for a moment before he seemingly came to his senses.

“Oh no, I have to finish this script tonight.”

“You can just do it tomorrow.”

“We’re filming the episode tomorrow! You’re the reason that I have to retype this so late anyway”, he retorted.

“Pft, I don’t see how I have anything to do with it. You just procrastinate too much”, Shane said.

“Seeing as I was procrastinating because you were trying to sabotage me via seduction”, this caused Shane to let out a burst of laughter.

“Ryan? Are you saying that I, an innocent man, would do such a thing?”   
“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“So you’re telling me that it worked?”

...

“Shut up, Shane.”

“So if it worked I could probably do it again.”

“I think I’m gonna go finish this in the lobby.”

“Come on, I can tell you’re exhausted anyway. It’s like two in the morning. You won’t be able to get any sleep until the day after tomorrow at least. Let’s just call it a night and I’ll help you write this stupid thing in the morning”, Shane promised.

“I don’t know…”

“Too bad”, the demon replied, and with a wave of his hand Ryan’s laptop was sitting on the other bed in the hotel room. He pulled him down to lay beside him and with another wave of his hand the lamp clicked off.

Ryan let out a sigh but didn’t let out any protest as he relaxed into Shane’s chest, “Thank you, Madej.”

“You’re welcome, baby.”

 

Ryan woke up in the hotel bed alone in the morning, feeling surprisingly well rested. He looked at the clock. Hm, maybe because it wasn’t morning but three in the afternoon. 

“Fuck. Shane! Why didn’t you wake me up? We have to leave in a couple hours.”

He heard a muffled answer coming from the bathroom and saw the door open. The shower was running. Ryan got up and walked in the bathroom before he yanked the shower curtain open. 

“Dude, why didn’t you wake me up? We leave for the reformatory at five. I still have to write the script!”

Shane stood there unphased as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, he peeked one completely black eye open to gaze out at Ryan amusedly. 

“You were up late. And we’re staying at this place late, like always so being the amazing boyfriend I am, I thought I would let you sleep. You’re welcome by the way”, he said. 

“Well thank you but what am I supposed to do about-”

“I also took the liberty of writing your script for you. I tried to stick to just the facts, I figured you could revise it and add your little jokes in later.”

Ryan was silent for a moment, “You wrote it… for me?”

“Yup.”

‘Oh god.’ Ryan thought to himself. ‘Fuck. He’s so sweet.’

“Uhh. Thanks, I should probably go take a look at it. Sorry for bothering you”, he reached up to close the shower curtain until Shane’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. 

“Hey. You know you never bother me. What’s up?”, Shane asked. 

“Who says anything is up?”

“Your face.”

“Nothings up, Madej.”

“Why don’t you join me then? You need a shower too and it’ll save time”, the demon offered. 

“Alright”, Ryan said before throwing off his pajamas and stepping into the shower before closing the curtain behind him. 

 

It was just a small hotel shower but damn if it didn’t have nice water pressure. 

“How is the water still hot? How long have you been in here?”, Ryan asked.

“An hour. I have to admit to using a little demony magic on it though.”

“You can’t do that at home when you use all the hot water?”

“Huh. I never thought of that”, Shane replied with a grin.

Ryan pushed his shoulder lightly, “You’re an ass.”

Shane only laughed him off and handed him the shampoo.

 

“Thank you again for writing that script. You really didn’t have to”, Ryan said after a few minutes.

“I mean I was the reason it didn’t get done anyway so I don’t really mind.”

“Yeah but I feel bad because I was coming in here to rip you a new one because you didn’t wake me up”, he said.

“Well I wouldn’t blame you”, Shane shrugged, “But don’t stress out about it, I don’t mind.”

“I know but still. I’ve just been really stressed out about this place and I’ve been taking it out on you without meaning to.”

“Why are you so nervous about this place, more than usual anyway?”

Ryan huffed as he rinsed his hair, “You’re gonna think it’s stupid.”

“Ryan”, Shane started.

“I just have a bad feeling about this place. I’ve been having weird dreams.”

 

Red flags started to go off in Shane’s head, he knew that Ryan had a certain knack for predicting things through his nightmares. After all, he had predicted the day Shane’s whole demon secret was revealed to him.

 

“Really? What kind of dreams?”, Shane asked.

“I’m walking down a dark ass cell block on my own and then I hear a voice in my ear and I start running, and something is chasing after me. It corners me and says a few things about… eating me I think. But then I yell for you but instead this  _ thing _ appears in between me and whatever was chasing me”, Ryan explains. “I know it’s dumb. Because you would be there if it was real, I know you would be.”

“Huh. Sounds pretty spooky. What does this ‘thing’ look like-”, Shane is cut off by pounding on the door to the hotel room. 

 

“Guys! We’re leaving for dinner in like twenty minutes! Pull out and clean yourselves up or something!”, TJ yelled from outside. 

Ryan and Shane were silent for a hot minute. 

“Does he think we’re having morning sex?”, Ryan whispered.

“Afternoon sex, Ryan. This is the afternoon.”

“Oh right.”

They stood under the shower head for a few more moments.

“Who do you think he thinks tops? He did say ‘pull out’.”

“Shane!”

“He can’t possibly think it’s you, you’re tiny.”

“I’m not tiny, you’re just fucking giant. Besides I could top if I wanted to!”

Shane narrowed his eyes and flashed an unbelieving smile, “Could you though?”

Ryan glared at him before flinging the shower curtain open and getting out, throwing Shane’s clothes in the shower behind him, which Shane only laughed at before demoning his clothes dry.

  
  


-

After an early dinner at some barbecue place downtown with the crew and the relatively short drive to the famous Ohio State Reformatory, everyone got to work setting up to start filming. Shane had written the script up pretty well for his first time, Ryan had noted, but he did go through and change some things before adding in his usual jokes and comments. They ran through it with only the strange banging interrupting them before they went off to debunk it. They set everything else up and went through most of the behemoth building until it was time to go off into the solitary cell blocks for their individual investigations. 

 

Shane, like always, patronized the ghosts to no end, seeing them huddle away into their cells as he walked down the block. He sensed a bigger energy here but he wasn’t quite sure if it was just the number of spirits in the location or if there was another demon here. If it was, it couldn’t be too powerful otherwise he would be able to pick it out as soon as he walked on the property. As long as Ryan stayed close and didn’t wander off he would be fine. He had encountered other demons before, powerful ones too. Not even the Goatman had decided to test his luck against Shane. Needless to say, he wasn’t worried, knowing Ryan was probably too scared to go off on his own. This was the only time Ryan being terrified of ghosts and demons made Shane feel better. 

Unfortunately, Ryan had grown curious and was now meandering his way down one of the other cell blocks. A dark shadow had been, unbeknownst to him, following him as he walked, making various noises to scare the human. He had been waiting all night to get Ryan away from the big demon that had accompanied him here. This demon liked to play with his food sure, but not keep it around like a companion, that was simply foolish. He figured he could work things out, hey if it was the shell the big demon liked he could certainly keep it. There was probably a willing and ready demon to take it over after the soul was gone. 

Just before he was about to spice things up a little bit the human had turned tail and walked back to the entrance of the solitary block, where the big demon had come out of laughing and joking. He seemed friendly, the prison demon figured he shouldn’t have a problem doing business with him, maybe he would even split the souls of the other humans around with him. 

 

Ryan walked through the solitary block cautiously, calling out to the ghosts inviting them to talk to him, before he settled on a cell to use the spirit box in. the ghosts, unafraid of Ryan, talked some, using the radio waves to communicate, some intelligently others not so much. Things were going pretty normal, but Ryan couldn’t shake the feeling that something was just breathing down the back of his neck. His time was up soon enough and he walked briskly down the hallway with a “sayonara motherfucker!” The prison demon couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as Ryan bantered one sidedly about how this was the last time they would ever see him again, and then the overwhelming anxious feeling of realization.

“Oh fuck, I forgot the spirit box. Shit!”

Shane laughing at the complete change of attitude, urged him on. “Go get it.”

Ryan groaned, “Uhhhh, my hands are full”, he argued, trying to come up with an excuse.

“Well, try your best”, Shane teased, worries of the possibility of the other demon forgotten.

Ryan glared at his boyfriend and hesitated before going back down the hallway. He laughed nervously to himself as he went as quickly as possible.

“I’m back”, he said shakily as he navigated back towards the cell he was in, “Isn’t it funny how that happens?”

“Quite”, the prison demon purred into his ear. 

Ryan froze, “please tell me I didn’t just hear that”, he muttered under his breath.

The demon responded by making the flashlight flicker, which caused Ryan to break into a run, frantically looking through the cells, unknowingly missing the one he was looking for. He only ran farther down the cell block, before turning into one towards the end. He backed up until he hit the wall and tried to catch his breath. 

“Oh god, oh god…”

The prison demon only smirked as he revealed himself to Ryan, “No, I’m afraid you’re mistaken. It’s only little old me, but I’m sure I’m twice as much fun as the big guy.”

The human dropped his flashlight. 

“It’s been a while since I will have had someone as tasty as you look right now. Try not to struggle, it only makes this more fun for me”, the demon said, as he took a step forward.

**_“Shane!”_ **

Within an instant, the room dropped about ten degrees as a form manifested between them as Ryan was hit with a strange sense of deja vu. It was tall and looming, with long, twisted black horns that reflected gold specks in what little light the flashlight on the floor gave off. Huge grey, almost soot-colored, wings were unfolded and were raised in an offensive position. It bared sharp fangs and emitted a low growling noise. This was the human’s demon companion, who was much stronger, scarier and a lot less friendly than the prison demon had originally thought it to be. He stared down the lower class demon through black soulless eyes.

“Th-there you are”, the prison demon stuttered out, “I was wondering when you would join the party. Of course, I never intended to consume all of him, I would leave the majority to you.”

“He is not for consumption. I would appreciate it if you would go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and leave us in peace”, Shane said lowly.

“I absolutely understand, you can have the whole thing, how silly of… me. Wait, did you just say-”, The prison demon peeked around Shane to catch a glimpse of a shuddering human that had sunk down to the floor and gazed up at the two demons in horror.

“Is he your pet or something?”

“That is none of your concern.”

“Oh, but he is, isn’t he?”

Shane glared at him, “He is not my pet!”

The prison demon narrowed his eyes, “Then why don’t you seem to have the intention of eating him?”

“I’m pretty sure I spoke clearly when I said it was none of your concern.”

“Oh. Ohhhhh. You’re attached to him. Do you have feelings for this human? I don’t understand why something so monstrous and powerful as you could feel something so trivial, for a human no less. I thought you just liked the shell, and I had every intention of letting you keep it, yes. But feelings, for the whole thing. How-”, before he could finish his sentence he had claws around his neck, pressing him up against the side wall of the cell. His feet dangled two feet off the floor, as he gasped for breath. 

“-pathetic”, it squeaked out.

“Let me speak plainly since you seem to be too stupid to understand. When I advised you to leave, it was more of an order than a friendly suggestion. Now, scum, you will leave this place or I will personally tear you into as many pieces for as many seconds as you have even so much as looked at Ryan tonight. Do you understand now?”, Shane snarled.

The prison demon nodded as it tried to pry Shane’s hands from around his throat, and when he finally was let go he dissipated into dark smoke, making sure to get as far away from this human and his crazy demon companion as he could.

 

Shane turned back to Ryan once he sensed the demon was actually gone. Ryan flinched subconsciously once faced with what he not only had been asking to see for months. He finally got his wish, seeing Shane in his demon form. No wonder he scared all the ghosts away, he was horrifying… but also captivating like Ryan couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. Shane’s face flashed with worry and when Ryan blinked he was back to normal. No wings, no horns, no claws or fangs, just big old gay hipster looking Shane. 

He knelt down in front of Ryan on the floor, “Did he hurt you?”

“No. No, I’m okay. I just…”, he trailed off.

“I really didn’t want you to see me like that. I’m sorry.”

“What? No, that was sick. Kinda scary, but sick. And besides, I’ve been asking to see you this whole time anyway, I just didn’t expect it to be here.”

Shane chuckled, “Yeah, this maybe isn’t the best atmosphere to see something like me.”

“Someone.”

“What?”

“You’re a someone, Madej.”

“Ry, I’m not putting myself down or anything. I know I’m a monster, a thing. You don’t have to-”

“No, shut up. You’re a someone to me whether you like it or not”, Ryan argued.

Shane chuckled again, and pulled his boyfriend to his feet, “Alright then, you and me. Shane ‘Someone’ Madej and Ryan Bergara. A package deal.”

  
  


Back at the hotel room, Ryan was dozing off as he rested his head on Shane’s chest. The soft rumbles of his chuckling at the show he was watching lulling him to sleep. 

“Hey, I just remembered. Earlier when TJ interrupted us, you were about to tell me about your dreams”, Shane said all of a sudden.

“Hm? Oh yeah, my nightmares…”, Ryan mumbled sleepily before realization clicked in his head and he jolted up, startling Shane who now looked very concerned. “You. It was you! I’d been seeing you! I can’t believe I didn’t notice that earlier.”

“Well, when you mentioned it I had a strange feeling you were talking about me, but hey guess I was right.”

“So what does that mean? How did I predict that?”

“I’d say you’re probably a little clairvoyant or whatever you humans are calling it these days”, Shane shrugged.

“Like psychic?”

“Yeah, that.”

“That….”, Ryan trailed off.

“Is awesome? Super cool? Sick, as you say?”

“That sucks!”

If Shane had been drinking something he would have choked, but his body settled for a coughing fit mixed with a lot of surprised laughter.

“I’m psychic and I can’t even see ghosts!”

“Ryan, baby, doll, sweet summer child. I’ve told you this before, those kinds of psychics are either fake or witches, assuming they’re not also demons or just possessed people.”

“It still sucks. What do I just get nightmares anytime something bad is gonna happen now?”

“It could actually come in handy.”

“Yeah, I guess, but I have to deal with the nightmares”, Ryan muttered.

Shane laughed and hugged his boyfriend tight, “But I’ll always be here when you wake up.”

“I guess that makes up for it a little bit”, Ryan teased.

“ **A little!?** ”

 


End file.
